The Day That Changed Our Lives
by Jerseygirl94
Summary: It was the day we'll never forget. How a strong twister had changed our lives completely. Join me, Savanah Autman and my friend, Alexis Butler as I tell you the story about two girls meeting the Steam Engines for the very first time and quickly becoming fast friends.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, Savanah here to give you all a new story. Now, before I begin, I'm going to tell you some things about myself. I am going to be in the fic, that's right, I'm going to be in my very first fic ever! Isn't that amazing?

I'm also going to be making some changes too. For one, in real life, I'm 19 years old but in the story, I'll be 11 instead and in Public Elementary School while I'm really home-schooled instead. I have a friend named Alexis Butler who will be apart of this with me, she's also 11. I met her in Girl Scouts when I was around 6 or 7 at the time and we were very close like sisters :) My parents have separate jobs: My Mom works at a cake shop, and My Dad has a part-time job over at The Charlotte Douglas International Airport as a Shuttle Bus Driver. (We live in Charlotte, North Carolina. We moved here from New Jersey when I was 3 at the time). I even have an older sister her name is Brigitte and in the story, she's in college at the moment but for real, she's 30. (We're 11 years apart)

Hope this wraps everything I will write it sometime soon I promise. Happy Sunday :) ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 1 of The Day That Changed Our Lives.

Chapter 1.

_Beep, Beep,_

_ Beep, Beep._

_ Beeped my alarm clock as I turned away from the never-ending noise trying to sleep some more but it was no use; with a long, heavy sigh, I finally got up from bed and pressed the snooze button. Yawning, and stretching my stiff limbs, I saw that it was reading 7:15 A.M. And that meant, it was time for our first day of School once again. I gently went over to my good friend Alexis Butler who was still slumbering peacefully in her sleeping bag as I touched and poked her who had some bags under her eyes and smiled while rubbing them._

_ "Wake up sleepy-head. Do you know what day it is?" I asked in a playful tone as she grinned. "I know, I know you don't have to tell me; I'm getting up." rolling her bag, she then got her towel, toothbrush, and a clean set of clothes going straight into the bathroom closing the door behind her as I watched with my hands on my hips and shaking my head. Alexis Butler has been my faithful and best companion since we were just 6 years old at the time. At first, when I had met her at Girl Scout Meetings on Monday Evenings, I thought she was rude and disrespectful and didn't want to get in her way but as time went on, I saw that she was very fun, energetic, and loved to talk a lot to the point we would always sit together and talk about important events and what was going on around us. It didn't take long that we were inseparable and acted like we were sisters._

_ After getting dressed, and our hair combed, My Mom came upstairs to see if we were awake and to her surprise, she saw that we were ready. "Good Morning girls, I see that you two are ready to get your learning on huh?" We both nodded. "You bet! And the best part is, we can sit together like last year!" We all laughed as she told us to come down for breakfast where we saw my Dad drinking his hot cup of coffee and reading the newspaper grinning at us. "Morning ladies, I see that the early birds get the worms." He chuckled as we hugged him tightly. "Morning to you too there Dad. What's going on in the paper?" "Oh same ole' same ole' nothing new ever goes around here." "Don't ever say that, I'm sure that when you get to work, it will be a different story you'll see" I winked as we laughed._

_ After our nourishment, it was time to go. We all kissed Mom goodbye as she gave us our lunch for today and waved but then, she gave us a warning for a twister was heading its way. We were too faraway to hear and had just started walking up the street to catch the school bus. "Thanks for letting me stay the night Savanah." Alexis smiled at me as I did the same. "No problem, besides it was the best thing so we can go together. It's about time we convince Dad to let us go by ourselves instead of him wanting to drive; you know how he and Mom are at times." We giggled._

_ Soon, it had started to get very windy. The strong gusts were blowing the leaves on the trees as the branches were moving. "Oh my gosh, what is with this weird weather?" Alexis asked as she held on tight to my hand; we were trying to make a move but with each step we took, it felt like we were going to get lifted off the ground any second. Then there was a trouble; a large twister was coming its way. We stared at it wide-eyed. "RUN!" I shouted as we tried to pick up the pace but no matter how much, we felt like we were getting nowhere. It was getting closer and closer. "Savanah I'm scared!" Alexis shouted out as I looked back at her seeing the expression painted on her face but it was too late. The twister then swallowed us whole as we screamed for our lives still holding onto each-other's hands as we closed our eyes and prayed that where-ever it would lead us, we hoped that we get back on the ground in one piece._

_Hope you enjoyed it please leave some Positive feedback it is much appreciated thank you :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 2 enjoy! sorry for the delay!

Chapter 2.

It felt like being in a humongous dishwasher as we were circling endlessly in the never-ending giant twister. We were holding onto each-other's hands as tightly as possible. "Savanah, when are we going to get down!?" Alexis yelled out as I did the same. "Hopefully soon, because I'm getting tired of flying!" As I said that, we were finally getting out; telling her to hold on, we flew down faster than expected making a loud THUD in the process.

There we were on the ground, on the Sandy ground to say the least. Slowly holding my head up, I took my time opening my eyes instantly looking around our surroundings. I grew confused, as I looked down in front of me seeing sand and saw my best friend lying unconscious. "Alexis!" I shouted crawling over towards her laying her on her back as she opened her eyes seeing me blocking the sun to give her shade. "S-S-Savanah, what happened? Where are we?" I then scratched behind my neck. "Well, it seems to me that it looks like we are on a beach." "A beach? but it's September." We both got up dusting ourselves off and started to walk taking in more of the location that we were in at the moment.

Hermit crabs were all over the place as we tried to run very quickly where they wouldn't snap at us. "Ugh, if I knew What the beach would be like, I wouldn't have convinced Mom to go." Alexis groaned as I just giggled; she could be a diva sometimes. We had finally reached the boardwalk where he heard a whistle, a train whistle to be exact. "Woah, what was that?" Lex asked me as I heard it getting closer and we both stopped to listen.

On the railway track, were a couple of little tank engines. The first one was blue, had a stubby but long funnel, a stubby boiler, and the bright yellow #1 with red outlining on his side; he was smiling at another one who was a green saddle engine with the same funnel and boiler like him, with the face of an innocent little boy and the yellow #6. "Hey Thomas, are you sure Sir Topham Hatt will love the surprise dinner we'll be giving him for him and Lady Hatt?" He asked the blue one who smiled with confidence. "Don't worry Percy, if I know him by any other person is that he loves lobster; and for dessert, is going to be peach cobbler with delicious home-made ice cream. It's a good thing Edward is going over to Farmer McColl's farm to get fresh milk and to take it to the Sodor Dairy." The engine known as Thomas explained to Percy as they clickety clacked along The track.

Part 2 coming soon!


End file.
